


Fata Morgana

by Laika_the_wife, Tuii



Series: Reflections [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Break Up, Even is a bad kitty, Future Fic, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Oral Sex, POV Isak Valtersen, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_wife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/pseuds/Tuii
Summary: He started walking, listening to Even’s footsteps behind him. Fucking Even. Isak knew he didn’t do this on purpose, that it was just an episode, but he had just grown so tired of them. Every time Even relapsed Isak remembered how only a few years ago he had sworn to take care of him forever. How certain he had been, back then, that minute by minute would turn into day by day and week by week and year by year and then into forever.





	Fata Morgana

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Tuii's wife Laika as a christmas present. Tuii is totally not responsible for any of this but wanted to share the love.

Even wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb in a gesture that was as vulgar as it was seductive when he exited the stall, holding a stack of bills in his other hand. The man behind him, some gray cubicle worker in a soulless company, maybe a wife and a couple of kids, a mistress, who knows, sneaked away as fast as he could. His haste was in vain, though; Isak was not interested in _him_ in the least. He was just a tool. A device, a resource at most. At least for the rest of their rent money now in Even’s hand.

“Gimme that”, Isak grunted and snatched the money from Even. He counted them quickly. “Shit. We’re still short. Like, way short.”

Even ran his fingers through his hair in front of the mirror. The sight was at the same time really annoying - how could he be so uninterested in their situation? - and super hot. Which was also annoying.

“He gave me all he had”, Even said calmly. Isak glared at him.

“ A discount? What, some midnight blowjob special, for one night only? Are you serious?”

Even blew a kiss at Isak through the mirror. “You worry too much.”

Isak felt his blood rush into his cheeks and turned his back at Even, pretending to be mad at him. Or half-pretending. He _was_ mad at him. It was his fault they were in this mess in the first place, and even though the heat of their love had cooled off Isak couldn’t just _leave_ Even. Not after all they had been through together, that kind of things etch people together no matter what. They weren’t Isak _and_ Even anymore, but they’d always be Isak and Even.

The fact that Even was still sexy as hell didn’t really help much. Isak didn’t want to want him, not anymore, not like this, but there were times when things just clicked in a way that he couldn’t stop until it was too late. Now nothing clicked. It clashed.

“You are a fucking idiot. If we don’t get the money - ALL of it - by tomorrow we’ll be kicked out. I sure as hell won’t go back to Eskild’s basement because of your --” Isak heard his own voice raise, his pitch higher and higher, and forced himself to cool down. Sure, they weren’t a couple anymore, but that was no reason to be mean and bitchy. Most importantly, he didn’t want to give Even a reason to call him a bitch. “I just..what are we going to do now?”

Even smirked. “We’ll just find someone else you can pimp me to.”

“Stop”, Isak protested silently. “I’m not pimping you.”

Even chuckled. “Uh-huh. You’re just selling my services to other people and collecting the profits. Totally not pimping me.”

“Shut up. This was your idea in the first place.”

“Mm-hmm.”

Isak couldn’t look at Even. He was right - Isak _was_ pimping him, but just to keep him safe. If he had let Even go do this on his own, who knows what would’ve happened to him. It was not like he wanted to tag along when Even did his..thing in these bathrooms in the middle of the night. He’d preferred sleeping.

“I’m not your pimp, okay? I’m your bodyguard.”

“And I will always love you”, Even sang at him, imitating Whitney. What a fucking bag of dicks.

“Fuck you.”

“Only if you can pay.”

Isak felt his stomach curl into a tight little knot. He needed air. He pocketed the money and rushed outside, into the cool dark night. His hands shook as he tried to light a match, but at the third try he got his cigarette lit. The warm smoke swirled into his lungs as a sharp contrast to the cold crisp air. It made him want to cough but he didn’t do it. That way he had a reason for his eyes to be watering up.

“You shouldn’t smoke, it’s bad for you.” Even spoke softly and the sound of his voice was just so familiar that it tightened the knot inside Isak even further. He _missed_ Even. He missed them, together, the times when it worked. But he wouldn’t go back. He couldn’t.

“Not as bad as being fucking homeless”, Isak snapped and spun around, to look at Even. Big mistake. He was leaning on the doorframe, his leg bent, his hip popped _just so_ , his hood on his head and his lips oh so fucking perfect that Isak wanted to die. Isak shivered. Then he pulled himself back together because he had to. One of them had to.

“I just want the money for the rent. And maybe some fucking sleep for a change.”

Even just smiled. That half-smile of his that only kind of lingered on his lips, nonchalantly, as if it wasn’t really there on purpose. And he remained silent, waiting for Isak to get uncomfortable enough to start talking again. It worked.

“Fine. Come on, let’s find coffee or something. This is going to take all night.” Isak turned around and crushed the remainers of his cigarette under his heel. He started walking, listening to Even’s footsteps behind him. Fucking Even. Isak _knew_ he didn’t do this on purpose, that it was just an episode, but he had just grown so tired of them. Every time Even relapsed Isak remembered how only a few years ago he had sworn to take care of him forever. How certain he had been, back then, that minute by minute would turn into day by day and week by week and year by year and then into forever.

But then the minutes started over again and again. And again. Even would quit his medication without telling Isak. Even would skip therapy because they weren’t interested or interesting enough. Even would disappear for days and then surface again without being able to tell where he had been because he had been so drunk, because he still was -- Isak slipped on a frozen puddle and just as he was about to fall down someone caught him and he regained his balance.

“OW. FUCK.” Isak grimaced at the sharp pain around his ribs near his spine.

“Are you okay?” Even stood close to him, his fingers still wrapped round Isak’s upper arm, and Isak could feel the warmth escaping Even’s body towards him.

“NO. I am NOT o-fucking-kay. I’m sleepy, freezing, fucking broke and now also in pain and it’s ALL YOUR FAULT.”

Isak had to cling to his anger so he wouldn’t cling to Even. He had been down that road too many times for his own good. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, it just was what it was. How things were. Isak slapped Even’s hand away.

“And don’t fucking touch me ever again.” He felt something warm and wet run down his cheeks and wiped his face furiously. “FUCK.”

Even straightened himself up and stepped past Isak. “Can you walk?”

Isak sniffled. Just once. “What?”

“Your pain. Can you walk? It’s getting cold, there’s a coffee shop close by. Free refills.”

Isak nodded. “Okay.” Okay, he could walk, and cups after cups of hot coffee sounded really good right now.

Even started walking and Isak followed him. As he looked at that still clunky and wonky baby giraffe move ahead of him Isak let his guard down just a bit. Enough for a tiny smile to slip through the cracks, unnoticed by both himself and Even. Like an echo from the past, that they could almost, but not quite, hear in the cold breeze.

The coffee shop was shady and quiet. The girl behind the counter greeted Even by his name and Isak couldn’t help but wonder how many nights Even had spent here, with god knows who.

“Two coffees, please”, Even ordered and paid with some pocket change. Isak let him pay for his coffee as well. He had deserved it. Plus taking a stack of large bills out to pay for a cup of coffee would be..he didn’t know, suspicious? Something like that. When the girl handed a mug for Isak he wrapped his fingers around its comforting warmth and followed Even into a booth by the wall.

“Come here often?” Isak asked, even though he wasn’t supposed to. At least he kept his tone neutral.

Even shrugged. “What’s often? Once or twice a month I guess. It’s the only place that’s open this late that doesn’t serve liquor.”

Isak chuckled by accident. “If you’d tried to get me somewhere that served liquor..”

Even smiled and nodded. The coffee smelled great and steamed piping hot and for a second things were kinda okay. They were okay.

Seconds tend to pass.

“Even, we are like five hundred short”, Isak sighed as he sipped the scalding hot liquid carefully. “Where are we going to get that kind of money by tomorrow?”

Even leaned back in his couch. “You tell me. You’re the pimp.”

“Shut up!” Isak hissed hastily and looked around. Nobody seemed to notice. “I am not your fucking pimp.”

Isak wanted to kick Even under the table when he chuckled at “fucking pimp”.

“Even, please. Be serious for just one second, okay?”

This time Isak kicked. One swift kick at the shin the very moment Even grinned widely after keeping a straight solemn face for exactly one second.

“Ow!” Even yelped and pulled his leg back. He hit his knee under the table and spilled both their coffees everywhere.

When Isak watched Even pull out a napkin after a napkin from the dispenser at the table he felt how his heart cracked. This was it, he decided. He simply had to leave, for good this time. Like Jonas said, he had to live his own life again. Not this fucking limbo.

“I’m leaving”, Isak said quietly. He stared at the napkins on the table, soaked and stained in coffee. That’s how Isak felt, more and more, the longer he spent time with this Even. Soaked, stained, stretched to the point of breaking.

“Huh?” Even tried to catch his gaze but Isak kept his eyes at the table.

“I’m leaving. For good. I’m leaving the apartment, I’m leaving your bullshit and I’m leaving this fucking pain.” Isak took a deep breath. As much as it hurt, it felt also liberating. He had tried, and he had failed, and he had to move on.

Even sat there quietly, his fingers among coffee soaked napkins, terribly still. Terribly silent. Isak felt a rush of panic starting to spin at the back of his head. Fuck. This was it, this was the final blow that sent Even into catatony or spiraling madness, into the abyss, the black hole where even light couldn’t escape. And it was all his fault.

“Say something”, Isak pleaded finally, his voice stretched thin by terror. “Please. Anything.”

“Fuck you.”

Isak looked up, startled. “What?”

“It’s always ‘fuck you Even’, ‘what the fuck Even’, ‘fucking fuck fuck-Even’”, Even said. “Like I don’t already know?”

Isak blinked. He was getting lost again, maybe it was the lack of sleep, or the panic, but as many times before Even was running at a pace he couldn’t follow. It was like the synapses in his brain were flashing so quickly that all Isak could see was a blur of light and colours.

“This time it’s my turn. Fuck you, Isak. You promised me you’d help me through this shit.”

Isak gritted his teeth. He tried to remember that this wasn’t Even talking. It was someone else inside his skin. Inside his flashing, blurring mind.

“That was before my life had turned into pimping you for rent money you spent on two thousand fucking fidget spinners.”

“They were a steal! Reselling them --”

“No, Even. They were a steal, period. You stole our money and let them steal it from you. You can’t give fidget spinners away for free anymore, they were a fucking fad.”

“You say ‘fuck’ a lot these days.”

“Well maybe I fucking do! Maybe, just fucking maybe it is because my life has been so fucking FUCKED!” Isak realized he’d been shouting when he noticed he had stood up. He muttered an apology to the girl at the counter and rushed outside. He ran a few steps, slipped and landed on his hands and knees.

“FUCK!” Isak screamed at the empty street.

The bell above the coffee shop’s door tingled. Familiar footsteps patted towards him. Isak wanted to get up and run, but before he could get moving he felt Even’s hand on his shoulder.

“Come on. Let’s get home.”

Suddenly, as if Even’s touch had drained him, Isak was too tired to do anything but nod. He was still mad, so mad that it burned in an icy fire inside him, but it was too late and too cold and he was too sad. He just wanted to go home with Even, crawl into their bed and fall asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. And this would be the last night he’d spend in the same bed with Even, no matter if it had just been sleeping for months now. The apartment was too small for two beds and they had grown accustomed to each other, their movements and breathing, so it was a natural solution to just keep sharing the bed.

Isak flinched, startled, when Even wrapped his arm around him.

“You’re freezing”, Even murmured. His grip was firm. And he was so, so warm.

“I know what you’re up to”, Isak said silently. Defeated. A bit disappointed. “It won’t work. Tomorrow morning I’m packing my things and leaving for good.”

But he didn’t struggle away from Even’s side. His arm felt like it was the only thing keeping Isak together anymore. This, Isak thought sourly, was the reason he hadn’t left already. Isak wasn’t the only one holding things and people in one piece. Even wasn’t always there, he couldn’t be if he wanted to - no, no if, he _did_ want to, of that Isak was certain - but when he was, he was Isak’s fucking rock. If only there weren’t seismic faults of manic episodes tearing him to pieces, washing over them like a tsunami.

“I have an idea.”

Isak lifted his gaze from the street up to Even. He regretted that move immediately, as his sneakers slipped on ice again, forcing him to grab Even’s hoodie with both hands. At least Even didn’t seem to mind.

“What idea?” Isak managed to ask. He was pretty sure he didn’t want to know. These times Even’s ideas were always bad.

“I just remembered this guy..this creep, really, he messaged me a while back. Remember when we tried Tinder?”

Isak nodded. They had tried it together, just downloaded the app and created a profile to see what it was like. What all the fuss was about. Isak had thought Even had removed the app from his phone, but apparently not. Or he had installed it again. Whatever, it wasn’t like Even was accountable of his actions to him anymore.

“And?”

“Aaaaannnd I told him I have a boyfriend just so I could get rid of him. I kinda told him you’re my boyfriend.”

Isak sighed. The idea of being Even’s boyfriend was still a sore spot. A scab he liked to pick regularly. He waited for Even to continue.

“So, that got him even more excited. He keeps on moaning that he wants to watch me get it hard from my boyfriend, like, get it real good, so that I’d walk funny for three days..anyhow, I bet he’d be willing to pay for it.”

“WHAT?”

“Well if you ask me it beats midnight blowjob specials in public restrooms..”

Isak smacked Even’s chest with his palm.

“Shut up! You fucking..” He didn’t know how to finish that. There wasn’t a word for it.

“It’s the only way I’ll make rent this month.”

Isak wanted to remind Even that he had lost the money himself. That all this was his fault. The thought of fucking Even for one last time wasn’t that bad, but thinking about some perv watching them saying goodbye to their bodies, with their bodies, broke his heart.

“I’m just so fucking tired, Even”, Isak sighed. “I don’t feel like it at all.”

“I’m sure I can ask for the money now and deliver later..he’s really that into the idea.”

Isak shook his head.

“You are both idiots. Fine, ask for the money. And then find yourself a boyfriend who’ll fuck you for the Tinder perv.” He didn’t care. He had tried to save Even enough times to know he couldn’t. “I just want to go to sleep.”

Even took out his phone, his other arm still wrapped around Isak. They walked slowly because of the ice on the street. Even had a hard time typing a message and walking at the same time even when the conditions were good.

There had been no answer when they finally got home. Isak kicked the sneakers off his feet and grabbed a used envelope from the side table. He stuffed the cash inside. He went to the bathroom to take a leak. He locked the door. He didn’t look at the mirror. He dropped his clothes on the floor on the way to bed. He left his underwear on. He stepped over a box filled with fidget spinners, one of the many, scattered around the apartment. He pulled the blanket completely over himself. He closed his eyes.

Even’s phone beeped. Isak forced himself to lay still and say nothing.

 

The next morning Isak woke up as he felt Even press himself against his back. He was enveloped in warmth and familiarity and Even’s scent. For half a second he was happy. Then he opened his eyes, saw a half open box on the floor, remembered what was inside.

“I’m thirsty”, he muttered as he stood up and left the bedroom. He didn’t look at Even. He didn’t want to. He skipped and hopped over those fucking boxes into the teeny tiny kitchen and poured himself a glass of tepid water. It tasted like shit when he drank it. Or maybe the bad taste was just in his mouth.

“Isak, come back to bed.”

Isak almost choked on his water when he suddenly heard Even’s voice, low and seductive, at the door. He didn’t need to look to know that Even was naked, and that he was hard. Isak stared at the window, at the glass, at the pale morning light behind it, he saw his own reflection but it was as if he’d seen through it, behind him, the exact shape and form of Even’s delicious cock.

He couldn’t move.

Even stepped closer.

“No”, Isak whispered. “It’s over.”

Even reached under Isak’s arms and pressed his hands on his chest, pulling back. Isak gasped. He felt the fabric of his briefs stretch against his growing flesh. He felt Even’s fingers barely touching his nipples, how they hardened at the bare idea of his touch.

“F-f-f-f-fuck!” Isak’s voice trembled, his knees did as well. His body leaned back and when he felt Even’s dick against his ass, rock hard and so familiar, he froze. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move. Everything he was, had ever been, pulled itself into that dick like it was a black hole. Beyond the event horizon. Beyond the horizon, this moment was a ship barely behind it, its shadow reflected against the sky. A mirage.

“Fata Morgana”, Isak whispered, so silently he didn’t hear himself properly.

“Fuck a whatnow?” Even murmured into Isak’s neck, just below his right ear. He flicked his tongue against his skin. Bastard played dirty.

“Fata Morgana. It’s..a kind of mirage. Where it looks like there is a city, or multiple cities, but they’re really not there. Like..like us. Right now.”

“God you’re hot when you show off your brains.” Even licked his magic spot again, making Isak let out a slight moan. “Come to bed.”

Isak was so hard he ached. He felt the cold floor under his feet, how his toes curled against the linoleum, the light near invisible hair on Even’s thighs tickling against his, barely touching. Even’s chest against his back, his hands on his stomach, traveling slowly, slowly lower. He gasped sharply when he felt Even’s fingertips stroking against his hard dick through his briefs.

“You’re wet”, Even chuckled, rubbing lightly at the stain at the tip of Isak’s cock. “Come on. I want you so bad.”

Isak blushed fiercely at Even’s observation. His toes curled tighter, gripping the floor.

“What do you want?”

“I want you, Isak Valtersen”, Even said, his voice husky. He ran his fingers along Isak’s dick. “I want you inside me.”

If Even had ever known something, it was what Isak wanted to hear. He needed to hear the despair in Even’s plea, hear how much Even wanted him. Not only needed him, but _wanted_ him.

“Well”, Isak muttered and licked his lips slowly. “Even Bech Næsheim, why are you still standing here?”

Isak turned around as Even let go of him. He was indeed naked, and rock hard, and when Isak saw how he looked at him the last bits of his resistance melted away.

“Well?” Isak raised his eyebrow. “Chop chop.”

“Yessir”, Even smirked and hopped to the bedroom. Isak followed him, making sure he kept his eyes on that glorious ass instead of, say, boxes of fidget spinners ruining the mood.

Even laid down on the bed, on his back, and looked at Isak. He devoured him with his eyes, beckoning him to undress completely. Isak was happy to comply. The way Even’s lips parted just a little when he saw Isak’s hard-on was delicious.

“Do you want to taste it?” Isak’s voice was lower than usual, softer. He spoke his lines, the ones he knew by heart, he knew this dance and was willing to go through it one last time. Even nodded, saying nothing, parted his lips slightly more.

Isak crawled on the bed and over Even. He knew that Even loved sucking him with him sitting on his chest, straddling him between his thighs. Isak saw Even shiver with anticipation. It was so fucking hot it made his cock throb.

“Go on, then”, Isak said as he lowered himself on Even’s chest. He was careful to not push down too hard so Even could breathe, and he tilted his hips so that Even could reach him with his luscious lips. When Isak felt them on his dick, fumbling at it, he let out a soft sigh.

Even ran his mouth up and down Isak’s hard cock. Nibbling at it, flicking his tongue, tracing it with his lips from the root to the tip. Isak let him tease it, make him drip even more, until he couldn’t take it.

“For fuck’s sake just suck it already!” Isak cried out. Even smirked, pleased with himself, closed his eyes and obeyed.

Even lifted his arms above his head, crossing his wrists. Isak grabbed them tightly, pressing down, leaning on his hand like he had captured Even under him, forcing him to stay still. Even moaned with his mouth full of Isak’s dick, sucking him harder. It felt so fucking good that Isak almost wanted to cry. He had missed Even’s smooth silky slippery mouth so much. Watching his perfect plump lips embrace his hard cock made Isak moan.

Isak grabbed Even’s hair with his free hand.

“Suck it, bitch”, he muttered and forced himself deeper. Even moaned again, delighted. He squirmed under Isak who just tightened the grip of his thighs, his fingers, capturing Even as his. Even stroked him with his tongue, sucked him so hard, it was fucking perfect and Isak wanted it to last forever.

He wouldn’t last forever. He wanted to cum, so badly. He wanted to squirt Even’s mouth so full it came out of his nose. But he wasn’t done with him yet.

“Stop”; Isak gasped, pulling Even back from his hair. He slid down on his chest, out of Even’s reach, panting. “I want to fuck you.”

If Even had wanted to protest losing his cock so suddenly, now he was back in the mood. He licked his lips enthusiastically and spread his legs apart.

“Then do it. Do me.”

“Turn over.” Isak climbed off Even and rummaged through the pile of stuff on the nightstand. He found the condoms but discarded them and grabbed just the lube. Even was his bitch now and bitches were ridden bareback.

“Spread ‘em”, Isak commanded while he lubed his index finger. Even let out an enthusiastic squeal and obeyed. He spread his knees, arched his back and reached his hands around, grabbing his cheeks and pulling them apart for Isak. He saw that Even had scrubbed himself sparkling clean for him, as he had known..of course he had known. And now Isak was too far in to care.

Even moaned softly when Isak inserted his finger into his tight little hole. He pushed in deeper, firmly, forcing him to take it. Even whimpered into the sheets as he found his sweet spot and pushed down on it harder.

“You whiny little bitch”, Isak said gently as he pulled back and pushed back inside, faster. Even whimpered and whined more, completely turned on by Isak’s fingers and words. He rocked his ass slightly, inviting, asking for more. Isak added some more lube and gave it to him. He shoved two fingers all the way into him, making him cry out.

“Yes! Oh fuck yes I’m your bitch..fuck me with your fingers, harder, please Isak please fuck me..”

How could Isak resist when Even begged like that? Not a chance. So he did as he was asked, he moved his fingers inside and out, apart and together, bent and straightened again, all the while stretching Even’s tightness out for him. Even gasped and moaned in turn, and that made Isak’s dick so hard it was about to explode any second. He had planned to use three fingers but he couldn’t wait a second more.

Isak lubed himself quickly and mounted Even. He groaned as he pushed inside his ex-lover, his little bitch, feeling his little hole slowly succumb and give in to his dick. Even whimpered and whined under him, legs shaking, but he kept his ass perked up for him to conquer. Isak gasped when his tip finally went in. Even felt every bit as good as he had remembered. Every inch of him felt amazing as he pushed deeper inside.

“Ow..” Even whispered. Isak almost stopped, but Even told him to go on. Isak wasn’t sure if he really would have stopped, but he decided to not think about it. There was no room for that thought inside his feverish mind. All there was left was the urge to push further, deeper, harder. Pure instinct.

“Fuck, Isak..fuck me. Fuck me!”

Isak grabbed Even’s hips and pulled them against his. He felt Even’s trembling thighs against his, saw Even’s body bent in front of him. It was so fucking good. The way Even’s body just gave in when Isak started claiming it as his, one furious thrust after another.

He made Even howl in pain and passion. He made himself moan and cry. He ravished the young man on the bed, in every sense, every possible way. And he loved every second of it so much, all the while knowing for certain that this was it. This was their last time.

He didn’t touch Even’s cock. Bitches are to be fucked, not pleased. When Even fumbled for himself Isak barked at him, forbidding, no. This was not for Even. This was for him. This was his last round, his revenge, his retribution. His payback for every shitty thing Even had made him go through. The power of this fuck consumed every last bit of love and sense in him. It all burned away in this fire.

Isak’s scream curled inside his throat when he came inside Even. He came hard, so hard he blacked out for a split second, he felt how he squirted into Even’s ass again and again and then collapsed on top of him. Breathless. Senseless. Emotionless.

When Isak opened his eyes he saw it. A small red blink at the corner of his eye. He raised his head and turned to look at it. It was a camera. A webcam, hidden in a pile of dirty clothes. And it was on.

Even was still on his stomach, his back to Isak, he didn’t see his face. He moaned repeatedly, lifting his hips toward Isak, begging for more. Isak felt the last kindles of love for Even snuff out. It was, finally, completely over.

“Don’t call me. Ever. Don’t come near me, don’t let me see you, don’t fucking get up or I swear to God I’ll..” Isak didn’t know how to finish. Even didn’t move. Isak’s voice was like ice and the whole room had turned into a freezer. Isak saw the goosebumps on Even’s shoulder blades. He wanted to peel them off with a grater.

Even staid still on the bed as Isak got up and pulled his briefs on. He got dressed quickly, his back turned on the camera that had just made the missing rent money.

“Isak, I just..I know you’re shy. But now it’s done and we can pay the rent.”

Isak froze at Even’s voice. It was.. Even wasn’t the least ashamed. He didn’t repent one bit. He thought he had done right, done Isak a favor. He thought Isak was being _unreasonable_.

“Never, Even. I don’t want to hear from you ever again. I keep my friends, they were mine before your shit.” Isak was surprised at his own calmness. He had expected tears. He had expected shouting and throwing things. But he was just numb.

“I’ll send someone to get my things tomorrow. Don’t be home.”

Isak heard Even get up when he was pulling his shoes on. So he grabbed the other one and left, with only one shoe on. He ran down the stairs and out the door, into the cold crisp morning air. He stopped after a couple of blocks to put the other sneaker on and then kept going. He didn’t know where he was headed. But he did know where he would never return.

He had tried. So hard. But nobody can love somebody else into happiness and health, and most forevers end short. As each step took Isak further away from his past he felt more and more free. It was finally over. Maybe one day he could be friends with Even again, or at least try to help him, but now, after a very long time, it was time for him to help himself.

Isak’s phone rang in his pocket. He stopped and pulled it out.

Even CALLING


End file.
